Secret Crush
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One shot request for ortoncenabournegirl. Angelica Runnels, the sister of Cody Rhodes, has always had a secret crush on Randy Orton. When Cody finds out, he decides to set up a date. Will it be love or will they decide that being friends is all they can be?


One shot request for ortoncenabournegirl. I hope you and everyone else likes it. It is shorter than I normally do, but I've had a busy week.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. The OC is the property of ortoncenabournegirl. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Angelica Runnels couldn't believe her brother. He had found out about her secret crush on Randy Orton. And now he was making it his personal agenda to set her up with Randy. She wished he would just stay out of it. She hadn't wanted anyone to know about her crush.

"Don't worry. I told you. Randy likes you." Cody said as they sat in the restaurant.

"I can't believe you set this up." She replied turning away from him.

"Ange, I'm only trying to help you. Randy is a good guy. Most people don't see it, but he is. You're a great girl who deserves someone great after that jerk you dumped." Cody sighed. "I really think this is a good thing."

She sighed as she turned to face him. "I just wanted to do this in my own way."

"But would you have? Would you have even told him anything?" Cody smiled. "I know you. You would have done nothing and just loved him from afar."

She knew he was right. She believed Randy to be out of her league. That he wanted some bimbo diva like Eve or Kelly. Not someone like her. She had thought about Randy and daydreamed about it but she truly believed in her heart that it would never happen. That she wasn't good enough for him.

"Well, it looks like Prince Charming is interested." Cody smiled as he saw Randy walk in. Angelica took a breath as Randy came to the table. "Glad you could make it Randy."

"Well, you said dinner with a beautiful girl. Who is going to turn that down?" He smiled.

"Well, you know Angelica. So I will leave you guys to dinner." Cody said getting up and Randy took his seat. "Have fun." He smiled as he walked away.

Angelica looked at Randy after Cody had left. "We don't have to do this. I'm sure you're only here because Cody asked you too."

"I'm here because I want to be. So, let's enjoy dinner."

She smiled and looked over the menu. They quickly ordered when the waitress came.

"So, Angelica, tell me a little about yourself." Randy asked her.

"Well I'm 23 and working on my master's in education."

"You want to be a teacher?"

"Yes. I want to teach special needs kids. Right now, I'm teaching second grade."

"Sounds fun."

"It can be." She replied as the waitress brought their meal. They ate and made more small talk before deciding to go for a walk.

Angelica was shocked at how at ease she felt with him. Nothing like she thought she would feel with him. She assumed she would be uneasy and awkward with him. But she wasn't.

"So, this has been a nice evening." Randy said as they walked around downtown.

"It has been nice. I appreciate that you're being such a good sport about this. I'm sure there are beautiful girls you would rather be with than a plain girl like me."

He stopped and took her hand. "You are far from plain." He said to her. "You're kind and smart. You're beautiful."

"You don't' have to say that. I'm a big girl. I know I'm not as pretty as Eve or Kelly."

"That's where you're wrong. You're prettier than they are." He turned to face her. "You have a good heart and that is what makes someone beautiful." He leaned in and gently kissed her. "Don't ever think you're not beautiful. Because you are." She smiled when he pulled away. "Let's get you back to the hotel."

She nodded as he took her hand again and they walked toward the hotel. She couldn't believe what was happening. They got to the room and he kissed her goodnight again.

"I really hope we can go out again."

"I would like that." She smiled.

"Great. I'll call you." He leaned in and kissed her again and then headed to his room.

She walked into hers feeling on cloud nine. She never expected to have a great time with him or for him to call her beautiful. She couldn't thank her brother enough for setting it up.

Please Review!


End file.
